The present subject matter relates generally to polymeric, pre-formed cove base molding systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a polymeric cove base molding system utilizing a cove base molding strip including channels and a cove anchor to improve water tightness and bonding strength.
Cove base molding is installed onto the wall/floor junction and includes a concave profile at a lower portion that extends onto the floor to provide an aesthetic and protective finish to the junction. It is typically made of vinyl or wood, which helps the cove base molding to provide some protection of the wall from damage. To install cove base molding, a user typically uses a simple cutting tool, an adhesive, and possibly caulk. The user cuts the desired length of base molding using the cutting tool, applies adhesive to the back of the base molding, and firmly presses it onto the wall. Caulk may be used to fill in any gaps between the top of the molding and the wall.
Existing cove base molding technology is flammable, is not impact resistant, and is a poor water barrier. When fire tested, conventional cove base molding catches fire, creating a hazard to the consumer. Under tensile and impact testing, the material deforms and can be penetrated. Traditional cove base molding also fails to create a fully watertight installation, creating a porous structure at the wall/floor junction that can harbor and promote the growth of mold and mildew hazards. These cove base moldings have flat back surfaces that are adhered to wall and floor. The flat design results in a relatively low bond strength of the adhesive to the cove base molding and substrate, increasing the potential for moisture intrusion between the wall and the cover base molding.
An alternative to cove base molding is traditional wood baseboard material. When installing wood baseboards, a user must use multiple tools to cut baseboards for corners. Angles must be measured and cut precisely so that the baseboards fit together and form a flush connection. In contrast, polymeric cove base molding is less expensive and easier to install. Unlike the installation of wood baseboards, the installation of polymeric cove base molding does not require a high level of precision because the cove base molding is flexible and easily cut.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cove base molding system that provides a durable and complete moisture barrier and is easy to install, as described herein.